Skyfall
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Penelope smiled softly, but when she was far away from Derek, her smile vanished instantly. Her gestures were hardened. Her brown eyes, they lost all their shine. Looking to the sky, she watched as a thunderous lightning split the sky and big drops of rain began to fall. She zipped up her sweatshirt and started running. -Written by GeekGirl88- (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing. **

_**AN: Hey everybody! My name is Raquel, and this is my first fanfic ever! Be nice and honest about please =)This is my best friend's account, but I'm borrowing it (LOL) English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake, spelling. Thanks for reading. **_

* * *

He knew himself. People knew him. Derek Morgan being a womanizer, it was no a secret for anybody.

Women adored him and he let himself be loved by them.

That Friday night was no different from any other. Derek had a beautiful woman sitting in front of him, begging for his attention.

Lina was a typical sexually liberated woman and unwilling to find true love. She just wanted a quickie, just like him

After that night, Lina would disappear from his life, with the same speed with which she had come. Without leaving a trace on him, nothing to remember except some few shared orgasms. If he was lucky.

Derek was all smiles over Lina, seeking to end their conversation. Because he didn't care about her life or her work... he just wanted her hot curvy body, fucking her senseless all night along.

He rested his left elbow on the bar, taking his drink with his right hand, pretending to listen Lina.

Then he saw her through the people on the dancing floor, walking towards the bar.

Derek thought she was moving in slow motion, like those women in those sexy music videos. That woman was a goddess. A mermaid. A sorceress that drew him to her like a magnet.

Black high heels hammered against the floor, walking safely. Her electric blue dress made her skin turn pale, white as ivory. She rocked her hips with goddamn femininity, seducing without meaning to. Her bright blond hair covered part of her bare back and her lips were dressed in a nude color, which made them look deliciously wetted.

The stranger woman was steps away from Derek, her forearms resting on the bar, the weight of her body falling on her hip. In that position, her bottom was more marked, and he found it so sexual ... He just wanted her dress up to her waist and then take her from behind. Hold her hair between his fist, bend her head back and sink his tongue into such mouth.

Lina was so focused on herself, that she was not aware of the situation. Derek was looking at another woman, over her shoulder.

She went on talking, dropping her hand to caress his thigh.

Derek's eyes were still over the other woman, undressing her with his eyes. God, how he wanted to tear that dress ...

She sipped her martini and put her hair over her right shoulder. Her caramel eyes ran into his. She lifted the corners of her lips, a seductive smile on her face.

Derek smiled blatantly, not caring that at that time, he was talking to Lina.

The blonde turned to bring the martini to her lips, never taking her eyes from him. Then she thrusted her tongue into the glass, moving the olive to the heat of her mouth.

Intentionally, she let a drop of alcohol fell from her lips to her chin, her neck, her cleavage... Her finger followed the alcohol path, before placing that same finger in her mouth, sucking it as she looked at Derek.

"Fuck" Derek whispered slowly, feeling his blood boil in his veins. He placed a hand over his crotch, trying to accommodate his fattened member.

"What?" Lina asked naively. "Something wrong, honey?"

He didn't answer her. He was too busy staring her little show as a voyeur. Derek realized that this sexy blonde stood up from her seat. When she arrived at the club restroom door, she turned her head towards him, before closing the door behind her.

He didn't bother to say goodbye. He just stood up, leaving behind a stunned Lina.

He walked into the restroom, desperate for her. Closing the door latch, Derek watched that woman as she was sliding some lipstick on her luscious lips. Their eyes met in the mirror, as he licked his own lips in anticipation.

Derek thought he had never met a creature sexier in all his life. But it was not something physical but attitudinal.

He put his arms around her waist, bitting hard on her lobe. She let go a moan of pleasure. "Do you love playing, huh?" he whispered in her ear, rubbing his hard erection against her bottom.

His arms released her waist, disappearing under her dress. Derek pressed one hand against her wet silk panties "Let's play, then"

She smiled with amusement, her eyes shining with malice "Are not you going to ask my name?"

"Later" he replied with a growl. Derek had to taste her mouth. God, he had to taste that sexy, devilish mouth. He wanted to have her in his tongue all his life.

Derek placed one hand under her chin, forcing her to turn her face to his. He looked at her full lips, her perfect white teeth. Derek pressed his fingers around her jaw, forcing her to bend her head back, by placing it on his shoulder. "You're so fucking sexy, baby," he whispered, with velvety voice.

She didn't answer, but her moan told Derek she was feeling good in his arms. He smirked, seeing their reflection in the mirror.

"I wanna fuck you" he said bluntly, moving his mouth across her cheek, before placing his wet tongue into her ear. She moaned again, by feeling his big, talented hands caressing her breasts. "Will you let me make you feel good?"

She smiled, turning around to be face to face with him. Her big brown eyes were heavy with lust, but her voice sounded clear "I never fuck with strangers"

Derek frowned, feeling her words like a splash of cold water over his ardor. He smiled faintly, rubbing her swollen lower lip with his thumb "I'm Derek Morgan. I'm Twenty-eight. Born and raised in Chicago"

She laughed faintly, shaking her head, "You're still a stranger to me"

"Come on, I know you want this," he whispered in a coaxing sound, giving small bites to her lips "not be like that, baby"

"I'm sorry, hot stuff," she said, placing a false gesture of disappointment on her face. "But if you want to fuck me, it will not be in a public restroom"

Derek watched as she turned away from him, back to cover his body with that dress. He felt like growling, utterly frustrated. "Your loss" he replied with a shrug, crossing his arms.

"You think so?" the mysterious woman said, before heading for the door. She turned her head, looking at Derek with a grin, "Who is going to lose out, baby boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: Hi my friends =) Thanks a lot for your reviews and alerts. Here's the second chapter. A little bit of suspense and another "chance encounter". **

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Derek didn't know what the hell he was doing there, running around the park. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, but he needed his daily dose of jogging. That was his healthy way to release tension.

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked to the sky. The clouds made it clear that a storm was coming. He may should go back to his apartment, take a shower and watch a movie, lying on his bed. Yes, it sounded good.

He stopped to tie his trainers, when someone ran past him. Those unknown feet trod a puddle, throwing water on his sweatshirt. "What the hell are you doing?" Derek shouted, turning his head to the left. Then he stood up slowly from his kneeling position, with a smug smile furrowing his face.

She was just a few steps away from him, her gray leggings dampened with a little bit of muddied water. Her eyes shone, with one hint of mischief.

"Sorry, baby boy. I didn't mean spoil your outfit"

But he didn't give a shit about his clothes. Derek believed that he'd never see this delicious blonde. He stared at her red lips, really stared, thanking to fate by their chance encounter. Ever since that night when their paths crossed, nearly two weeks ago, he had been unable to get that woman out of his mind. And he did not even know her name.

"You've been stalking me?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned tantalizingly, crossing his arms.

She laughed out loud, taking a few steps towards Derek. Her hands gripped the fabric of his sweatshirt, walking slowly to him. He saw her eyes blazing on his mouth, and then his crotch was pulsing inside his pants.

She knotted her hands behind his neck, gently caressing his nape skin. Her voice sounded, closer to his hear "You're not that sexy"

Her body turned away from him, depriving him of her heat. Derek was astounded... and uncomfortably aroused. Such a teaser. "Not funny, girl"

"Poor baby," she whispered with a delicate voice, biting her lower lip, "Are you mad at me?"

Derek didn't say a word, he just stared at her with intensity, his dark eyes wandering all over her body. She could feel every pore of her skin throbbing with arousal. His body, slightly sweaty, extremely strong, it was so closer to her.

She had met many men, her profession forced her to live surrounded by testosterone. Some men were nice, some were really nasty. But none, not a single one, was so damn hot as Derek.

He had the word 'sex' written all over his gestures, his voice, his walk. He was as strong as a Greek god, and his fierce look was typical of a werewolf. Eager to devour her, drinking all her soul. Such magnetism scared the hell out of her

Her feet took some steps backwards, as Derek walked towards her, with a devilish smile on his luscious lips. Her back crashed into a tree, and then she was trapped between the trunk and his hard body.

Derek placed his hands on her waist, pressing himself harder against her, so much that he could feel her harsh breathing on his chin. In a microsecond, she gripped his jaw and brought his lips to her mouth.

Definitely, he was carried away by all her eroticism. She bit his lower lip, forcing her soft tongue into his mouth. Her kisses were aggressive, full of pure fire. Derek let out a soft moan, feeling her mouth closing around his tongue. She sucked it hard, digging her fingers around his jaw.

He was convinced that the brush of her thigh against his dick, it was nothing accidental. She wanted to drive him crazy, make him her slave. And her purpose was being fulfilled. That woman just needed a few kisses. God, he would do anything to have her body in his bed. He needed to own every inch of her skin, every moan. Fuck her senseless.

When air was necessary to their lungs, he pulled his lips away from the heaven of her mouth "I need you, baby girl... I really need you" he rested his forehead on hers, his hands gripping her butt "Come home with me '

She smiled but stepped away from him, with a quick motion. "I didn't even know you"

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" his voice was full of lust, as he grabbed her left wrist. She couldn't walk away from his life. He needed to know where to find her. Their chemistry was so strong, they couldn't deny it.

"My place" She smiled sweetly, almost shyly. He was impressed. That woman could move from 'femme fatale' to 'innocent' in a blink. "I have things to do there, you know"

Derek shook his head, grabbing her other wrist with his free hand. Now her body was so close to his, he could feel her turgid nipples hitting the hardness of his chest. He sighed slowly, his gaze lost in the wide neckline of her black t-shirt. She had amazing tits, and he couldn't wait for see them in all their glory.

"You want something, hot stuff?"

"Yeah, I want you"

She raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise, looking at Derek with excitation. Tilting her head, she walked a lazy finger across his neck, caressing the skin of his throat "Then wait for me here, in this very place, tonight. 20:00. If you can't-"

"I'll be here"

"OK, see you later, Derek" she said smiling, slowly moving away from him. Then she turned away, before turning her head over her shoulder, as that first time. With a grin, she whispered "By the way, my name is Penelope"

He winked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you, Penelope"

Penelope smiled softly, but when she was far away from Derek, her smile vanished instantly. Her gestures were hardened. Her brown eyes, they lost all their shine. Looking to the sky, she watched as a thunderous lightning split the sky and big drops of rain began to fall. She zipped up her sweatshirt and started running. That was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: Thanks a lot for reading this, for your reviews and alerts. I'm glad you liked the fic so far =) Here's a chapter about Pen's job, before the hot date (LOL) Enjoy!**

**PS:This fic is AU. Before BAU. And yes, Derek will be in love with Penelope, and viceversa in some point. ;)**

_-GeekGirl88-_

* * *

She looked at her own eyes, pupils dark as the night. That was the reflection of her face, but Penelope couldn't recognize herself on the other side of the glass.

Gritting the rope of the black corset over her upper body, she tried to strangle her emotions. Any feeling, any sensation, it was forbidden to her. Her biggest ambition was to get out alive, unscathed of all her missions and keep her heart cold. Almost frozen.

Penelope knew that she was not supposed feel bad for her victims. They were not innocent, if she was in their lives. Those men were liars, cheaters or simply heartless beings. She chuckled, shaking her head.

She was not that different from them. The monster was growing on her soul. Her compassion for these men, her concern for their feelings, it waned a little more with each passing day. Penelope had become a insensitive person to the pain of others... and to her own sorrow.

But this time it was different. Derek had something that made him different from the other men that she had betrayed before. He was warm in his look, his smile was honest. He looked like a good guy. His only mistake was bumping into a crazy bitch.

"This is your next job?" Amanda asked curiously from the doorway, holding a photo of Derek in her hand. Her friend didn't quite understand her work, but Amanda knew it was just a way out all her frustrations.

Penelope looked at her reflection for a few seconds longer, before leaving the bathroom. Then she turned around, grabbing the photo from her friend's fingers "It's not your business, Amanda"

"Who is he?" she asked again, sitting on the couch. "A wayward husband?"

Amanda was too gossipy for her own good. But she loved her anyway. Smiling, Penelope finally replied "He's single"

"What?!" she almost cried out, visibly shocked, leaping from the couch towards Penelope "Single? Then who hired you?"

She released a heavy sigh, trying to kill that feeling of regret that her heart was feeling. "Long story, Amanda."

Penelope didn't believe he was a bad person. He seemed nice, rather, Derek Morgan was almost perfect. _Stop feeling sorry for this man,_ her mind reminded her, _He is not in love with you, this is not gonna be so hard for him._

After the death of her parents and her breakup with John, Penelope had been locked up in herself. Life is like a war from which you don't get out live. You can fall from time to time, feel every wound leaving marks on your skin. But she was determined to fight with all her might and avoid all those painful scars.

"Do I look good?" Penelope moved in front of her friend, to hear the verdict. She was aware of her good looks, but sometimes her insecurity betray her self confident.

Amanda looked her up and down, from her red heels, through her dark jeans up her tight black corset. She let out something that sounded like a growl, before saying, "My chest never looks like this. So full, and big and-"

Penelope rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip "Amy, I have a hurry"

"You look truly beautiful"

She smiled sincerely at her friend, before closing the front door behind her.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Penelope looked at her red watch on her wrist. 20:25. She sighed, folding her arms. The night breeze hit against the bare skin of her arms and shoulders, cooling her body.

She was just beginning to have doubts. Maybe he had seen something wrong about her. Maybe Derek had met someone more interesting. Maybe.

Then she heard the loud noise of a motorcycle, running just inches from her. The heavy wheels they formed a cloud of dirt and grass, staining her expensive new stilettos.

Penelope looked horrified her feet, and then fixed her eyes on the rider. She narrowed her eyes, sure he had an evil smile on his fucking face.

"Are you stupid?" she walked to Derek, shaking the sleeve of his leather jacket "What were you trying, moron? Kill me?"

Penelope heard a strange noise formed in his throat, like he was drowning a laugh. She put her hands around the dark helmet, revealing his face. He really had a big smile furrowing his lips, as she had suspected.

"I don't know why are you laughing" Penelope clenched her jaw, trying to ignore his gesture of amusement. Oh, she had a strong desire to slap his pretty face. "I am so angry"

Derek nodded every single word, still smiling. His hand closed around her wrist, pulling her body up to his chest. "Come here, wild little kitten"

She pulled away from him and turned her back. "I don't wanna to talk to you. And I'm not a kitten"

Derek felt like laughing, but he knew that was not the right time. She looked like a spoiled child, angry at the world. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hush, baby"

She gave a gasp of surprise, and then her hips were between his legs, her back against his chest. His voice sounded low, delightfully male in her ear, calming her temperament as if she were a wild beast "Stop fighting, sweetheart"

She could not help but moan when his fingers touched the skin of her shoulders, her neck, to the hills of her breasts. "You look gorgeous"

He pressed her back against his chest tightly, rubbing her butt against his hard dick. She rubbed his thigh slowly, enjoying every second. "Where we go?" Penelope managed to ask, in a faint voice.

Derek let out a seductive laugh before nibbling on her earlobe. "We are going to take a ride. We will have a delicious dinner. Later, I will make you a very happy woman in every way"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews and alerts. It feed my muse (LOL)**

**This chapter is rated M, so you are not old enough, just go away! Be a good kid =) It's short, but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Penelope had never enjoyed being on a motorbike. Not talking about a huge black Harley Davidson. But as long as her arms were knotted around the waist of Derek, all her fears seemed to disappear.

She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his broad back. His spicy scent, so masculine, filled all her senses. A soft sigh escaped out of her lips, caressing his neck skin."You smell so good"

He chuckled softly, but said not a word. Her hot breath hitting his neck, it had caused a devastating effect on him. Derek felt his skin prickled, excited by a single sentence of her. He needed to get home. He needed her in his bed, on his couch and the hot tub.

Each and every one corner of his house. His arousal grew in his body, thinking of all of those chances. He'd need more than one night to do whatever he wanted to do to that woman.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Penelope waited patiently at the front door of the apartment block, as Derek kept 'the beast' at the garage. She looked around, realizing that although it was a huge building, actually there were few neighbors living there.

Then she flinched, feeling his arms under her breasts. "Scared?"

"A little" Penelope smiled seductively, as she turned around to be face to face with him, "Are we going to dinner at your place?"

"When you're around me, I don't trust myself," he whispered, placing his hands on her prominent hips. Derek had to hold a groan as his hands grabbed her bottom. "You're so hot"

Her gaze was full of lust, when her big brown eyes fixed on his lips. She reached inside his jeans back pocket, looking for the keys. With a triumphant smile, she shook it in front of his face "Do you like sex in public places?"

"I am ready to do anything for you, baby"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Derek just closed the door behind them, when he felt her hot mouth devouring his neck. His blood was pounding in his veins. He was so hard he could barely take a single step. His back leaned against the wooden door, his hands tangled in her soft blond hair.

Penelope licked his throat, from his collarbone to his chin, nibbling all the way back. He surrendered, bowing his head to leave more room for her mouth. She was in charge, but that was short lived. With a groan, he grabbed her waist, placing her back against the wall.

"Open" he whispered against her mouth, placing his knee between her thighs "Open your legs for me"

She obeyed his demand, totally submissive to his desires. Derek grabbed his knee, putting his leg around his hip, leaving his intentions clear. Penelope moaned faintly, wrapping her hands around his neck and her right leg around his hip.

Derek rubbed his hard erection between her legs, and then she hated her damn jeans. Penelope didn't know why, but she needed to touch his skin and feel his dick inside her. Her body was having convulsions, as their friction hardened.

He put his fingers inside her tight corset, baring her breasts to his eyes. "Fuck, your tits" his mouth closed around her nipple, pulling it gently with his teeth. "They're perfect"

Penelope grabbed his head and arched her back, pressing her breast against his hungry mouth. He groaned loudly, taking a bite of her tender flesh. She was just about to cum, and he was only using his mouth.

"Derek, stop" she said with a weak voice, but Derek ignored her request. He couldn't leave her body for anything.

He pulled away from her, with a frown. The confusion was written all over his handsome features. "What? Did I hurt you?" His voice was soft, concerned. Penelope felt like sending everything to hell, and hug him with all her might.

"No" her hands dropped from his neck, caressing his strong pecs. "You're amazing," she whispered, before catching his lips with her mouth. God, he tasted so good. His mouth was a work of art; hot, delicious, made for sin. She'd to kiss every inch of his masculine body, lick every bit of him. But now, she just needed one thing.

Determined, Penelope unbuttoned his jeans and knelt before him. She could see how his breath quickened when he saw her kneeling before him, ready to take whatever he wanted to give her. "I want you, Derek" she said in a whisper, her hands caressing his thighs up and down "I need you"

She slowly lowered his zipper, and then put his black boxers of her way. His huge dick was wet with pre-cum, a tempting appetizer that she wanted to try. Her puffy lips closed around the head as her hand stroked the rest of him. "Shit, baby...That's right...take it all"

Her gaze lifted up to his face. His eyes were wide open, not wanting to miss a second of her show. Derek grinned at her, his blazing look stuck on her bare chest. He pinched one of her nipples, twisting it between his thumb and his index finger. "Don't stop now, babe," he said, before pushing her head against his throbbing lenght.

Penelope smiled, sliding her tongue along his dick. "So tasty" She then opened her mouth, taking all of him. Her head moved up and down, following the rhythm of his hands. His fingers gripped her hair, his hips slapping against her mouth. She knew that his orgasm was close, so she grabbed his balls, giving it a little squeeze. It did the trick for him.

She moved away slightly, still stroking him. His semen fell to her chest, moistening her skin. Penelope rubbed it, spreading the hot liquid all over her breasts. His eyes were fixed on her, totally mesmerized. "Did you like this?" Penelope asked silkily, as she stood up.

Derek smiled crookedly, moving his finger across her lower lip. "Hell, yes" his hand dropped, reaching the button of her tight jeans."But now I'm famished"

Penelope felt electric currents through her body "Yeah? What are you going to eat?"

He lowered the zipper, tucking his hand inside her soaked panties. She arched her back, letting out a groan "This sweet here"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

Penelope threw her head back as she placed one hand on his nape. The couch's cold fabric conflicted with the warmth of her bare skin. She had to take control of the situation. After all, he was her job.

She felt his mouth closing around her over excited bundle of nerves. Her eyes fell on that powerful man, kneeling in front of her, his head lost between her thighs.

It made her feel like a queen, getting some kind of present from some subject. A goddess being worshiped. A woman being loved.

Derek wandered his tongue along her inner thigh, drinking the remains of her sweet honey. He smiled at her, a brilliant mischievous grin on his handsome face. "You liked it?"

"I loved it" she whispered, as he placed his own body on hers, his hard muscles covering her soft curves "I have to leave"

"Why?" he asked with a frown, placing her legs around his waist "You're not comfortable right here?"

Penelope felt like laughing. Because she had not been that comfortable before. But this was no time for such stupid things. She had to take the necessary distance and finish her job. Her last job. And then, she'd begin a new life.

Bye, Derek Morgan. Bye, Lillian Sthepson. Bye, Chicago. Bye, Pain...

Warm kisses walked slowly, from her neck up to her ear "Stay tonight, baby" his voice sounded smooth and almost like a prayer. She didn't need more reasons.

"What could you offer me if I stay?" she asked, grinning at him.

Derek looked at her silently, his eyes heavy with lust. "Everything you ask me, if it is in my power."

Penelope caressed his bare back, before bringing her mouth to his eager lips. She knew that was not right. She was rushing things. But at that moment, with him in the depths of her being, her job did not matter anymore.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

"I thought you had a dinner prepared for me," she purred, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But here we are, in a hot tub with our empty bellies"

Derek chuckled lightly. Even his laugh was damned sexy. He knotted his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his chest. "Are you hungry?"

Penelope closed her eyes, feeling every sensation of pleasure, while his big hands were walking along her wet body. She let out a soft moan. God, she should no longer be there. But there was something invisible to her eyes, something magnetic, that kept her addicted to his kisses.

His mouth worshiped each space between her neck and shoulders, leaving little wet kisses against her skin. "I'm very sorry for spoil all this fun, but it's time to go home"

"No," he insisted, massaging her breasts "Stay with me"

She turned to look at his face. "I have things to do"

"What's wrong?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Penelope frowned at him "Excuse me?"

"Why do you always run away?"

Penelope came out of the hot tub, and covered her body with a white towel "That's not true, Derek" she answered quickly, pressing the cloth against her.

He looked at her for a few seconds, without saying a word. His gaze wandered slowly down her body "It's okay," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not going to beg you. If you wanna leave, then do it. Don't give a shit."

"You're used to this, don't you?" she asked bitterly, feeling her heart go wild in her chest. Penelope felt like kicking her own ass. _Oh, just shut the fuck up and get the hell out. _That was the right thing. "Men are all the same."

"What was that?"

"Damned dogs, sons of a bitch...fucking bastards" she murmured, walking out the bathroom.

Derek watched her close the door. That woman had some kind of emotional disturbance? She was certainly a strange being. She appeared and disappeared as if by magic, and her life was totally unknown for him.

Maybe they should have enjoyed dinner before sex. Then he might know something more about Penelope. He needed to understand her sudden mood swings. Shaking his head, Derek came out of the hot tub and placed a towel around his hips. He really hoped that Penelope had not left his home yet.

He sighed with relief, when he saw the woman sitting on the living room couch. She was trying, without much success, tighten the cords of her corset. He smiled wickedly, before going near Penelope. "Need help?"

She did not turn to look at him, but nodded weakly. Then he heard a soft sob. "Penelope? Are you crying?"

"Just help me with this, ok?" there was such a pleading tone in her voice that he had no heart to keep insisting. Derek did what she asked, and then placed his leather jacket over her shoulders.

"You want me to take you somewhere?"

Penelope turned around, looking at him with her beautiful eyes moistened with tears. The sadness was written over her features, despite her forced smile. "No, thank you"

"Have dinner with me" he offered, wiping one of her tears with his thumb "There is pizza, sushi and Mexican food"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously surprised.

"Well, I did not know what was your favorite food, so I got a bit of everything"

"Derek Morgan, you are a good guy"

He smiled thankfully, leaving a light kiss on her forehead, "I think you should stay for dinner. You could find out I'm that awesome"

Penelope took a deep breath, slowly releasing the oxygen. Maybe she was playing with fire. The best option was to run from that place. But she had a good feeling about this man.

"I'll stay as long as you put some clothes on you, hot stuff," she teased, pointing to his body from top to bottom "I can not focus if you're shirtless"

He shook his head in amusement "back in a minute"


End file.
